


The Frozen Flame

by Pure_Luck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, OOCness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terrible writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Luck/pseuds/Pure_Luck
Summary: This is a series of dabbles for the lovely ship Normano or Norway x Romano, if you will. I do accept requests, if you have any.





	The Frozen Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I was looking up Norwegian fairy tales/folktales and came across Doll i’ the Grass by Peter Christen Asbjørnsen and Jørgen Moend and I knew I wanted to create a dabble based off it. Plus, there isn’t enough Normano in this world and I wanted to share more love for this pairing. It, also, gives me something to do in between writing my other stories.
> 
> Warning: I twisted the tale a little bit to fit what I needed. Also, I am sorry for the oocness. I am learning how to write these characters still.

** Doll in the Grass **

Lukas Bondevik followed after his brothers on horse. His brothers and himself were just sent away by the king to find a wife, no matter the gender, that could sow, weave, and spin a shirt in a day. The five of them would have to bring the shirt back to their father to have him look it over before he would accept their wives. Then once he accepts them, they would have to go out and retrieve them, but if not, they would be on another search for their wife to be.

Lukas had no interest in marrying anyone, but he would do it to please his father. He thought highly of his dad and he would do almost anything for his father. Though he was just his adopted son, the king had treated him as his own and he owed his very life to him so he wasn’t going to argue with him.

He followed his brothers until they came to a complete stop. His face still emotionless as he watched as his four brothers turned to look at him. “What?” he asked.

Mathias was the first one to speak. “Listen, you should stay behind.” he said. “It’s not like you want a wife any ways.”

“Mathias is right,” Tino said giving Lukas an apologetic look, even though he knew that he wasn’t apologetic at all. “You should stay behind.”

Lukas wasn’t surprised by this at all. He was not well liked by his other brothers because he was adopted and he was the king’s favorite. Ever since he was little, he was always bullied by his brothers. He always tried to get his brothers to like him, but after a while he just stopped caring and never showed any ounce of emotion when they were around. If he did, they would destroy anything that made him happy or feel anything really.

“Besides, it’s not like you would find a woman or male to marry you.” Emil chimed in.

“Yeah, no man or woman would marry an emotionless prince like you?” Mathias kept it going as Berwald nod his head in agreement. “No one would ever want to marry you.”

Lukas knew that Mathias was right on that. He heard from many of the servants of their dislike for him and many of his father’s people call him the Emotionless Prince or Ice Prince whenever he was in range. He had been to balls before and a lot of people were put off instantly by him. There was no way he could find a bride, but he couldn’t go back home. He didn’t want to fail the king, but he knew he was going to anyways. Maybe it was best that he stayed behind after all.

He was going to say something, but Tino had cut him off before he could.

“Prefect, we are in an agreement then,” He said with a smile. “You stay behind and we will go find our brides.”

Lukas tried to speak again, but they wouldn’t let him as they said their goodbyes and throtted off on their horses. Feeling frustrated, he moved his horse to the side of the road and dismounted before he tied his horse up around a tree. He sat down in the grass near the tree as he placed his face into his hands.

He knew this was hopeless, but he just wanted to make the king proud and just maybe...he wanted to prove everyone wrong. He knew he shouldn’t let his brothers push him around or get him down. It was just hard not to and he was beginning to doubt…

A little voice interrupted his thoughts and he moved his hands from his face and begin to look where it came from. “Hey, down here you bastard,” 

Lukas looked down and the tiniest and most beautiful person that he had ever meant. He had shot, dark brown hair that had a curl sticking out on one side of his head. His light green eyes popped from his olive complexion and long, dark eyelashes. He had a tiny, white button up shirt on and tan looking shorts. He kept looking the tiny man over until boy spoke again.

“Are you just going to stare at me all damn day or you are going to come down here and at least talk?” He asked.

Lukas couldn’t help, but to chuckle. He found this man to be amusing, even if he seemed to have a temper on him. “Of course,” he said as he laid down on the grass so the two of them could talk. “What is your name?”

“I am normally called the Doll, but my real name is Lovino Vargas.” the Doll answered. “What is your name, bastard?”

“My name is Lukas Bondevik,” He wanted to ask how Lovino was so small, but he didn’t want to be rude just in case he was born that way. “Though most people call me the Ice Prince or the Emotionless , but I prefer you didn’t call me any of those.”

“Ah, a prince,” Lovino walked a little closer before taking a seat on the ground near him. “What brings you all the way out here, bastard? You seemed a little down when I found you.”

“My father, the king, had given my brothers and I a task to find ourselves a wife, no matter what gender, that could sow a shirt in a day and gave us horses and armor to help us complete our journey.” Lukas let out a sigh as he stared off into the sky. “After we walked a little, my brothers abandon me after saying a couple of...things, but I wasn’t surprised since I am the adopted brother and the king’s favorite and they never liked me to begin with.”

Lukas stopped talking and looked over at the beautiful man. Lovino probably didn’t want to listen about his troubles anymore, but he was surprised when the tiny man gestured for him to keep going. He nodded his head before he continued on. “I started to believe what they said, I was never liked in my own kingdom and the other kingdoms because I never really showed any emotions, but I had a reason. My brothers always took away anything that I liked, loved, or anything that brought me great joy. So I had to shut myself out so that way I could keep what I love without it being taken away from me.” He whispered. “However, in the result everyone begin to hate me and started to call me the Ice Prince when the king was around. Before my brothers left me, they said no one would marry me for who I am....and they are right. No man or woman would want to marry a cold, emotionless prince. I just wanted to make the king proud of me and I wanted to prove them wrong...I also just wanted to be loved by someone who could see who I truly am.”

He was shocked by himself. He never meant to unload so much of his problems onto Lovino, but once he started talking, he couldn’t stop. He was going to apologize, but he froze when the gorgeous man stood up and walked over to him with soften eyes. He watched and felt as he placed his tiny hand against his cheek gently. His touch had felt as if a butterfly had landed on his cheek. It felt so right and it made him relax a little.

“I understand how you feel,” Lovino whispered. “I was always out shine by my better twin. He was always the happy and cheerful twin that everyone loved. He was better at art and music. Everyone, including my own grandfather, prefered him over me for he couldn’t do no wrong. While everyone else hated me and never wanted to be around me because I was the grumpy, rude, and lazy brother. I tried my best to be liked by everyone, but it was always about my brother. Even though I was a better cook and I could sow better than him, it didn’t matter. Just like you, I was an outcast and told that no one would ever want to marry me. I just wanted to be loved for who I am and even make my grandfather proud, but it never happened. My grandfather finally kicked me out and I have been wondering on my own with two white mice ever since.”

Lukas’s eyes soften as he held out a finger to Lovino to take since he couldn’t comfort him without hurting him. He watched him pat his finger gently before an idea came into his head. “Lovino, would you be willing to marry me?” he asked.

Lovino looked at him in surprise before he quickly recovered and asked, “Before I answer, can I ask why you want to marry me?”

“Even though you are tiny, you are the most beautiful man I ever met. You have been kind to and even listen to my woes. I feel like I have a small bond with you and I could see myself falling in love with you. I can’t imagine anyone being my wife, but you. I know this may seem very fast, but I am willing to take that chance if it is with you.” Lukas kept his emotions in check. He was scared to be rejected, but he continued forward after taking a deep breath. “I will ask again...would you be willing to make a shirt to take to my father and will you be willing to marry me?”

Lovino was silent for a moment and Lukas felt his heart race inside his chest as he took a big intake of air and he than he finally respond. “Alright, I will marry you and make a shirt for the king, but I have one simple request.” He said before taking a step back from Lukas. “I all I want is three meals a day and maybe find a way for me to grow to your size, bastard.”

A small smile appeared on Lukas’s face without him realizing it. He felt relief and happiness that Lovino agreed. “You have yourself a deal.” He said.

“Stay right here bastard, I will go sow you that shirt real quick.” Lovino said before he turned his back to him and walked away until he disappeared into the grass. A couple hours later, the doll man returned and held the small shirt that would fit his size to Lukas.

“I am sorry that I can’t make anything bigger, but to make something your size from the height I am would take months to make.” Lovino whispered as he looked down ashamed.

Lukas gently poked Lovino with his figure to get the man to smile. “I am sure my father would love it.” He said. “Will you wait a day for me to return? I must present this to my father right away.”

“Of course, I will wait for your return,” Lovino smiled as he hugged his finger gently. “Don’t make me wait for you too long.”

“I promised I won’t.” He carefully pulled his finger away and got up as he carefully got up to make sure he didn’t step on him. He went over to his horse and untied him before he got onto his saddle. “I will see you soon, my precious little doll.”

He didn’t see the blush on Lovino’s face before he rode off towards the castle. He just hoped that his father would accept.

❀❀❀❀✿❀❀❀❀

Lukas was beaming with happiness on the inside as he was riding back to where he met Lovino. His father had accepted the shirt and gave his blessing for him to marry Lovino. Of course, he told the king about the height difference and everything, but his father had waved it off since his soon to be wife met the requirement.

Once he reached their meeting place, he dismounted from his horse and tied him up before he carefully sat down on the grass nearby. “Lovino are you here?” He asked.

There was a sound from the grass stirring and there is where he saw Lovino appear carrying a large spoon. “Took you long enough, bastard.” he said. “So what did your father say?”

“He has given us his blessing. If you climb onto my hand, we can ride my horse back to him so you can meet him.” Lukas said.

“I have a better idea.” Lovino let his spoon go and it floated there until he sat on it before the spoon floated up towards Lukas until he was eye level with him. “Two little magical white mice and horses enchanted this spoon for me since they couldn’t take me.”

“Are you sure this would be a good idea?” Lukas asked as he was a little bit worried about the horse accidentally crushing Lovino.

“I will be fine, I promised, bastard.” Lovino gave him a small smile. “The spoon will take good care of me.”

“Alright,” Lukas agreed, but he was uncertain this was a good idea. He walked to his horse anyways and mounted it after he had untied it from the tree and before he looked over at Lovino. “Follow me,”

He started to trot away as Lovino floated next to him and his horse as they both engaged in a friendly conversation as they learned a little bit more about each other. He was right about Lovino always being small and he found out that tomatoes were his favorite fruit. The more Lovino talked about his life the more Lukas became fascinated by the small man. He wasn’t paying attention when a snake had slithered in front of his horse and the beast started to freak out.

“Lovino!” He shouted as he saw that the spook horse had knocked him into the deeper part of the lake they were walking by. He calmed the horse down before he jumped off the beast. He rushed towards the water, but paused when he noticed that a much bigger Lovino was being helped by a blond hair merman with a cowlick helping his bride to the shore.

“The Hero has done his job! Later dudes,” the merman said before disappearing back into the lake without Lukas being able to get a better look at him.

However, he quickly lost interest in the sea creature and rushed to Lovino. He was still shocked by his sudden growth and he was going to check Lovino over to make sure he was alright, but suddenly his bride wrapped his arms around his neck and suddenly leaned up to kiss him. His eyes widen for a moment, but slowly he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He kissed him back as he noticed how deliciously soft his lips were. He never kissed anyone before, but kissing Lovino was magical and he didn’t never want to stop.

He eventually pulled away for air as he gently brushed Lovino’s hair out of his face. “I was going to come over here to make sure you were okay...but a kiss is perfectly fine instead.” He teased him, even though he was still breathless from the kiss.

“Shut up, bastard,” Lovino’s face flushed and Lukas watched him bury his face to his chest to hide his embarrassment. “I always wanted to try...that when I first met you and I thought I never would…”

Lukas gently placed his fingers under his chin and tilted his head so Lovino would look up at him. “Now you can whenever you want, my precious little doll,” He whispered as he leaned down and kissed Lovino again as they both got lost in their kiss and their own state of bliss.

❀❀❀❀✿❀❀❀❀

A year had passed since that fateful day. Lukas’s brothers and the ugly wives that they found were kicked out of the castle for good for not following father’s rules. He doesn’t know where they went nor does he care.

Ever since Lovino had came to the palace, his father adored him to pieces despite his lover’s attitude. His father even begin to spoil his love and was excited to have his as a son in law. His father always told him how lucky he was to have a beautiful and great wife.

He knew he was lucky. He couldn’t imagine his life without the one he loved. His precious little doll...his Doll in the Grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I am taking au and prompt requests for this series of dabbles for this pair.
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
Pure


End file.
